Home alone
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: with their parents out of town can the boys handle everything JONAS not in the fire house
1. Chapter 1

**Kevin's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to screams coming form Nick and Frankie's room.

Very loud screams I might add seeing as it was only 4o'clock in the morning and there was still three hours until we had to get up.

"Nick, Frankie, shut it people are trying to get some sleep here" I said slamming my hand against the wall as Nick and Frankie's room was right next to me and Joe's.

The screaming stopped there and then and was replaced with crying, very young crying so I guess it was Frankie.

I groaned, knowing that now I was going to have to get up to see what was wrong with him so I quickly flung my feet out of the side of the bed, avoiding Joe's bed and marched along to Nick and Frankie's room.

Once I was there I twisted the door handle and forced the old, rusted door open, where inside Frankie was sitting in Nick's lap crying his eye's out.

"Frankie what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down so I was at eye-level with him and he wrapped his small arms around my neck sobbing onto me.

"Nightmare" Nick esplanade a tried look on his face.

"you want to handle this or me" I asked.

"I got it" he said. I passed Frankie back to him.

Nick wrapped his arms around Frankie and into his lap starting to sing softly to him. I went back to my room. Shaking my head at Joe who could sleep through a hurricane.


	2. Chapter 2

All the way to school, Frankie was telling Nick some story of a kid who brought his dog to school for show and tell. Nick was trying to listen but he couldn't concentrate, he had a horrible headache.

"Did you hear me Nick? Huh? Did you hear my story?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you Frankie," he mumbled, trying not to get mad. He was just a little kid.

Nick dropped Frankie off at his class and then made it to his class just before the tardy bell rang. He slumped down in his desk and put his head down.

Why did he feel so bad?

At first he thought it was because of his blood sugar, so after second period, he got a pass to go to the nurse and check.

It was totally normal.

He went back to class and tried to concentrate on his work hoping his headache would just go away on its own.

By the end of the day, his headache had become a migraine and he started feeling worse. When he got home he threw his backpack down a lay ed down on the couch.

"Hey Nick, how was your day?" Kevin asked when he saw him.

"Fine," Nick mumbled. He didn't want to talk, every time he did his throat felt like it was burning.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"No I'm fine," he couldn't tell Kevin he wasn't feeling good, he already had his hands full with managing the housework and everything else. He didn't need to worry about Nick too.

Kevin fronwed and placed a hand on Nick's forehead.

"Oh my God, you're burning up! "

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing."

Kevin took one look at Nick and knew he was lying.

"Come on, you're going to bed."

Kevin helped Nick off the couch and surprisingly, he didn't struggle, which meant that he really wasn't feeling good.

He helped him change into some pajamas and then tucked him in to bed.

"But you already have to take care of the house ," Nick whispered, his voice hoarse.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I can handle this."

Nick just nodded and his eyelids closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's what's going on in my story. Kevin, Joe and Stella are all out of High School and are going to collage online so they can still do JONAS. Nick is in his junior year of High School. Frankie is six in first grade. I'm stuck on this story right now, but I'll be getting a laptop for the summer so...


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin when to the phone and called Stella's house where Joe had been for the past two days. Stella answered the phone.

"I need to talk to Joe" Kevin told her.

"Hay, what's up?"

"I need you to come home."

"What?" "You said I could stay over here".

"I know, but now Nick is sick and I can't take care of him and Frankie at the same time."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes"

Kevin put a box of mac and cheese on for dinner. Everyone like it and he know Nick could keep it down. Then put Frankies sleeping bag in his and Joes algone with some Webinks so he wouldn't caught whatever Nick had.

sorry it's short, but i'm getting over writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Nick woke to a sore throat, headache, stomach pains, fever and when Kevin check on him he found red and white paths on his(nicks) throat.

Kevin called the doctor and with all of Nick's symptoms was told Nick had Strep Throat.

After talking to the doctor, Kevin when to check on Nick and found him sleeping. He stayed there a minute watching his brothers sleep. How peaceful he looked. The last time Kevin had watched Nick sleep was when he was 13 and in the hospital. Kevin often wished he could take that day back.

But then saw the thinks Nick had done since that day and so many fans favored Nick because of it.

a/n- sorry it's so short and you didn't see Frankie or Joe


	6. Chapter 6

Joe took Frankie to the park so they wouldn't have to worry about him getting sick and Kevin could take care of Nick. When Nick woke up he felt really sick. He was sneezing and his throat hurt. He wanted Macy at his side. Macy came right over. She brought him tea and sat beside him all day. The rest of the band laughed when they saw Macy tuck Nick in and hold his hand. Nick didn't care though. All that mattered to him was that Macy was sitting beside him holding his hand and never letting go of it.


End file.
